


The Milk Bar

by AlonzoTheEboy



Category: Cats (2019), Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Grooming, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlonzoTheEboy/pseuds/AlonzoTheEboy
Summary: The Milk Bar has run dry and Tugger knows that a certain magic cat can fix it. In return, he'll do him a favor for his hard work.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	The Milk Bar

Neon blue lights and enough turquoise to make you go blind paired with gallons of cream flowing through pipes that dispense at the pull of a lever was a cat's dream. As long as they weren't lactose intolerant, every cat had stuck their head under one of the dispensers and helped themselves to contentment and then some more just because they could. The Milk Bar was always bustling with activity that Mistoffelees would rather stay away from, and yet here he was. Right in the middle of it.

Of course, no one else but Tugger was inside with him. 

"Do you think you can fix it?" Tugger asked, hopping from one foot to the other. It was like the cat could never sit still.

Mistoffelees looked down nervously at the pencil he used for a wand. The Milk Bar had suddenly gone out of business, not producing cream at the press of a button anymore. Mistoffelees thought they had just finally run the storage dry but Tugger was persistent that it could be fixed with magic.

And he's obviously not going to get Macavity to fix it.

"Maybe." Was Mistoffelees' final answer. It was safe and they couldn't blame him if he couldn't help the situation. 

Tugger scoffed. "Aren't magicians supposed to have absolute certainty in their words?"

"Yes, and I'm certain that I don't know if I can fix this." Mistoffelees said meekly. 

"Why don't you just be certain that you can?" 

Mistoffelees wanted to tell him to stop whining because it made him nervous, but he only sighed. "Because I'm not the type to believe in the impossible."

"And yet the universe has given you the ability to do the impossible." Tugger leaned against the faucet they stood by. "Isn't that strange?"

"Very."

With a deep breath, the tuxedo cat planted his feet firmly on the ground and raised his wand up to the faucet. He paused.

“Please don’t get mad at me if this doesn’t work.” His ears flattened. 

Tugger jumped up and straddled the faucet like a horse. “Don’t worry. I’ll only be mad at the gods for taking away my cream.” His nose scrunched up in disgust. “And how about this,” He hummed, his face softening. “If you can get it to work, I’ll give you a treat.”

“Like fish or something?” Mistoffelees perked up at the cat.

Tugger made a face. “Something like that. Now try and fix it!” He said excitedly.

Mistoffelees held up his hands to show he was about to do it. Resuming his stance, Mistoffelees pointed his wand at the empty and dry hole that was supposed to be layered with milk. Reaching deep into the pipes, Mistoffelees tried to see what was wrong.

“You good?” Tugger quirked his head at him. He must have taken his concentrating face for pain.

“I’m fine,” He strained, keeping all of his focus on the pipes. “Just...gotta…”

Tugger yelped as the faucet he was on top of shook for a second. 

Mistoffelees felt himself slipping. With a push that came from deep within him, the faucet shook violently, the cat on top of it almost vibrating as the liquid could be heard racing towards the exit.

The faucet stopped shaking, and a single drop of white milk fell with a small plop. They waited for a moment. And then another. 

Nothing happened. 

Mistoffelees’ arms fell to his sides, closing his eyes in defeat and disappointment. “I’m sorry.”

Tugger leaned over the edge of the faucet. He looked genuinely sad which made Mistoffelees’ heart ping. His nose twitched, a forced smile coming to him.

“It’s fine. You tried.”

Mistoffelees sighed, kneeling down and looking up the dark pipe. “Maybe It’s officially run out.” He suggested, sitting up on the balls of his feet.

Tugger’s finger traced along the top of the lever before his face suddenly lit up. “Oh, wait.”

Mistoffelees looked up just in time to see the tom push the lever forward. The next thing he saw was only milk as it flooded from the faucet, knocking him back with a cry escaping his lips. The milk swept him away and scrambling to find something to stop himself proved fruitless as his fingers only found the slick surface of the bar. He was suddenly tumbling over the edge of the bar, yelling all the way down until he landed with a thud, the only thing there to catch him being the floor. 

He sputtered, coughing up milk as he regained his barrings. Looking up, he saw Tugger peeking over the edge. 

“It works!” He informed Mistoffelees who only gave him a thumbs up in response. Tugger disappeared over the edge with a grin on his face. It was only a moment before he was right in front of Mistoffelees face, helping him up. 

With a groan, Mistoffelees let Tugger pull him up and off the milk covered floor. He was soaked now, his fur dripping and his jacket sagging on his body. Tugger merely smiled at him, handing him the pencil he dropped and the also soaking hat that was knocked from his head.

“You’re welcome.” Mistoffelees’ shaking lips turned up into a smile. He didn’t know if this whole thing was worth a milk bath but at least he succeeded in using magic.

“Aw man, you’re really something you know?” Tugger complimented him. “Why don’t you do stuff like that more often? You’d be a hit!”

Shyness suddenly pulled at Mistoffelees. “Yeah, I don’t know why.” He lied, stepping away. “Bye.”

Without warning, his foot slipped out from underneath him. With a shriek, he thought for certain he’d slam back into the ground but to his surprise and thankfulness, Tugger caught him in his arms.

“Woah, you gotta be more careful than that, mate!” The tall tom dragged Mistoffelees to the much less milky tiles before setting him on his feet. 

Mistoffelees looked down at his fur in disgust as he slowly took his jacket off. He couldn't be seen like this. 

"Is there a back door or something?" He meekly turned to Tugger. "I gotta get myself groomed before this dries and I turn into cheese."

Tugger snorted. "You're not gonna turn into cheese."

"I don't care. You wouldn't want that mane of yours to be dunked in milk and left out to dry."

That made him pause. "You're right. I wouldn't." He stepped forward. "And since you helped me, I'll help you."

"What do you mean?" Mistoffelees asked before he squeaked in surprise. Tugger had suddenly wrapped his arms around the tux's waist and pulled him close. Too close.

"Relax. I know what I'm doing," Tugger tried to reassure the cat. Mistoffelees was reassured for exactly one second before Tugger decided to put his tongue on his cheek.

"I'm not a kitten!" Mistoffelees cried. "I can do this myself, thank you." 

"Not as good as me though." The tomcat smirked at him. "You should know that just by looking at me and my oh-so-gorgeous fur. Now sit still."

Mistoffelees mewled quietly. All he could do was hope that Tugger changed his mind and left him alone. 

Tugger continued licking his face gently, lapping most of the milk up as he did. It wasn’t long before Mistoffelees’ face was moist with spit but at least it wasn’t drenched in milk.

“Thank you,” He begrudgingly said, looking at the smiling tom who was proud of his tongue work. “Now excuse me-” 

Mistoffelees gasped as Tugger ducked his head into the crook of his neck and began licking and nibbling. The cold liquid that once dripped down his chest disappeared as Tugger’s warm tongue made history of them. With quick laps, Tugger moved down to his chest, flicking his tongue and making the white fur slick up. Mistoffelees’ hands rested on the back of Tugger’s neck as he tried to figure out what to do. The last thing he wanted was for someone to walk in and see Tugger grooming him. It would be humiliating.

His thoughts were interrupted suddenly by the feeling of Tugger licking his nipple. The soft tongue lapping at it tenderly made Mistoffelees buckle at the knees, his hands digging into Tugger’s mane as he began sucking. 

“Tugger!” He cried, pushing the cat away with no effect. His legs turned to jelly and he fell limply in Tugger’s arms. The Maine Coon was surprised and kneeled down, laying Mistoffelees on the cool tiles.

“Sorry, I guess I shouldn’t have done that while you were standing.” He smiled, dipping his head down to Mistoffelees’ abdomen.

Mistoffelees’ hands began to wring in nervousness and embarrassment. He hated how he loved the feeling of Tugger grooming him. Being at the mercy of the most indecisive cat put a layer of surprise over the whole situation. What if Tugger suddenly changed his mind and just left him? Would he boast about this encounter? Promise another before deciding to just leave it at this?

Mistoffelees' heart dropped at the thought. 

But it soon jumped back up when Mistoffelees felt Tugger start to lick his thighs. His legs propped up higher, betraying him by moving up towards Tugger’s mouth for more. He obliged happily, purring loudly as he moved his tongue towards the inside of his thighs. A shiver ran up the tux’s spine. A deep want inside of him made his core run cold while his body started to heat up. Tugger nibbled at his thighs in a deliberate tease, swerving his head to the other thigh to lick at it gently. Whether it was the sensation of being licked or the feeling of being around Tugger in general, Mistoffelees couldn’t help but freeze, his eyes widening as he stared into the ceiling, realizing that his member had risen up and was now brushing against Tugger’s soft mane.

Tugger didn’t seem to notice, too busy grooming his thighs. But it wasn’t long before he became aware that Mistoffelees had stopped squirming underneath him. And it didn’t take him long at all to feel something firm press against his cheek. Mistoffelees had his hands cupped over his mouth as a substitute for a paper bag, breathing deeply into them to try and steady himself but it just wasn’t working. He was too scared to move. Terrified to look down. 

Tugger shifted slightly, smirking up at the shaking tom. “Didn’t think you’d get  _ that  _ excited about using magic.”

The tux swallowed audibly. “This is your fault and you know it.” He squeaked.

“Well then, seeing how it’s my fault, I guess I’ll have to take responsibility for it.” Tugger butted his head into Mistoffelees’ hip. “Unless you want to take care of this yourself.”

Mistoffelees could feel himself shaking. “I… Could use the help…”

A purr vibrated through Tugger’s body. Pressing his warm face against Mistoffelees’ member, he treated it like any other part of his body, grooming it in short laps. It was enough to make Mistoffelees squirm. His head dipped low, lapping at his nuts before taking them entirely into his mouth. Mistoffelees cried out softly, clawing at his own chest and grabbing his fur roughly. He didn’t know what do with his hands as he moaned as quietly as he could. A part of him wanted to cover his mouth but another part told him that Tugger wanted to hear him. 

His instincts were right. With each moan that passed his lips, Tugger sucked harder. He slurped diligently, feeling the cold milk run down his throat as he sucked it from Mistoffelees’ skin. With a smack, he finally drew his head back. Mistoffelees was whining needily, biting his bottom lip and sinking his claws into his chest to stop himself from reaching down and touching himself. Tugger grinned up at him. His eyes were closed and his mouth was falling open as he gasped for air. His legs hooked over Tugger’s shoulder in an attempt to subconsciously close and cover himself. Tugger ran his hands through the moist fur in an almost petting manner as Mistoffelees composed himself.

“Shall I continue, my milky savior?” Tugger asked.

Mistoffelees’ eyes fluttered open and he looked down at the cat with his head between his legs. “I…” His ears flicked back as he suddenly remembered where they were. He looked around quickly, scared that someone was about to walk in and hear him say it. “Yes…” He whispered. “Please.”

Tugger smiled up at him before his lips wrapped around the tip of his cock. Mistoffelees sputtered a gasp, his legs locking around Tugger’s shoulders as he moaned. Tugger slowly sucked down, his warm mouth almost searing to Mistoffelees’ nerves. His chest rose and fell rapidly. Reaching down, he shakily ran his fingers through Tugger’s fur, feeling his head rise and then lower as he softly sucked Mistoffelees off. 

He pulled back, letting Mistoffelees’ member fall from his mouth before he nibbled its side, lapping at it with his gentle tongue. Mistoffelees jumped under his licks, pushing his hips forward to feel more of them. Tugger sped up his laps, wanting to get a better taste of Mistoffelees as well. Taking him back into his mouth, Tugger sucked hard, dropping his head down and letting Mistoffelees’ dick drag against his tongue. A chorus of moans coming from the tuxedo cat kept Tugger interested. He experimented. Changing his pace every few seconds, setting his own rhythm while trying to figure out what Mistoffelees like the most. It seemed he preferred anything as long as it was Tugger doing it. 

The hands on top of Tugger’s head suddenly tightened. Mistoffelees’ fast moans were suddenly interrupted by a sharp cry. He felt his cock spurt cum into Tugger’s mouth and shivered. Tugger purred, lapping it up as Mistoffelees tried to push his face away. 

“You don’t need to do that.” He squeaked, embarrassed enough.

Tugger drew his tongue up along Mistoffelees’ member before flicking it up when he reached his tip. With a long sigh that would accompany a long swig from a good drink, Tugger crawled up to the blushing tom and groomed his face once again.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” He growled playfully, smirking at Mistoffelees. Brushing his nose against Mistoffelees’, he drew away and offered his hand.

Mistoffelees took it, allowing Tugger to help him back on his feet. Looking away from the tom, he located his coat and hat nearby. With a shiver, he turned back to Tugger. “Thank you.”

“No problem, mate.” He patted him on the shoulder, smiling all the while as if he had held the door open for Mistoffelees and not…

Mistoffelees nodded. “Yeah. No problem.”

With that, Tugger nodded back at Mistoffelees, then turned and leaped up onto one of the stools. Pulling himself up to the bar, he giddily jogged to one of the faucets and stuck his head underneath before pulling the lever and helping himself to the endless stream of cream once again.

Mistoffelees guessed Tugger would be there all night and day now. So if he ever needed any favors, he just had to stop by the Milk Bar.

**Author's Note:**

> SOMEONE needed to make 2019 tuggoffelees content. and i hope u enjoyed it 😘


End file.
